


Old Books And New Relationships

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: Antique shop AU. Morgana has just opened her antique shop, and Morgause is her first customer.





	Old Books And New Relationships

After pinning her hair back with an antique hairpin, Morgana came down from her apartment and into her small shop of wonders. Her shop held flea market finds, old photos, vintage clothes and decor from every era. It was an amalgamation of treasures, and Morgana was proud to open Camelot Collections for its first day of business.

Morgana had been nervous that no one would show, seeing how the store was new, and not as well advertised as she would have liked. She hadn’t the money for it after settling the other, more important details of running a business. All she was hoping is that someone would walk in the door and keep her business from going under before it started.

The bell on the door rang nearly an hour after opening time, sending Morgana's heart racing. Morgana squinted against the sunlight that poured in from the midsummer day. A woman walked in, her light hair reflecting in the sun. She shut the door behind her and the two women adjusted their eyes to the darker interior of the shop. "Welcome," Morgana greeted warmly.

"Thank you," the other woman replied. "You must be new in town. I haven’t seen this shop before." The customer approached the small, old looking, varnished desk that Morgana stood at.

"Yes, it’s my first day. This shop is my baby. Have a look around. If you need anything, just ask." Morgana smiled, beaming with pride in her shop attracting its first customer.

"May I ask your name? It’s just I’m acquainted with most of the local shop owners. I like to establish a relationship with the people I do business with."

"Morgana," she informed.

"Hmm," the woman mused, as if the name pleased her. "I’m Morgause." Without another word between the two, Morgause began to wander about the shop, pausing to look at various objects. Morgana watched as she stopped to admire one of the rare books from medieval times. A favorite era of Morgana's.

"I’ve always been fascinated by knights and ladies," Morgause said, making sure her voice was loud enough for Morgana to hear. She slid the large hardcover book carefully from its shelf and carried it over. "Authentic," she asked.

"Completely," Morgana assured. "I have the documentation that comes with it." Morgana reached into a drawer behind the desk and ruffled through a few papers. She found the document she was looking for with ease, thanking herself for taking the time to devise a system for all of her important papers.

"Here it is. Will that be it for you, today?"

"I think so. I’d love to take a more extensive look at all you and your charming shop have to offer, but I’m afraid this book will exceed the budget I set for this shopping trip as it is." Morgause punctuated her sentence by laughing lightly.

"The book it is then," Morgana said, entering the price into her cash register, which also appeared to be an antique. "If you don’t mind me saying you seem quite at home here with these old, dusty things." Morgause raised an eyebrow. "I didn’t mean that how it sounded," Morgana added, rethinking her choice of words. "I just meant-"

"I know, no need to explain."

"Thank you, I don’t think I could." Morgana laughed awkwardly, putting the book in a bag after wrapping it for safekeeping. "Enjoy. I hope I’ll see you again soon."

"I'm sure you will," Morgause replied, giving Morgana a smile before accepting the bag and heading for the door. Morgana listened to the bell jingle as Morgause stepped back out into the blazing sunlight.

As soon as the door was shut, Morgana dashed over to her supply of books, her eyes scanning over the titles, looking for something that caught her eye that she thought might take Morgause's interest. She had to smooth things over from that embarrassing half compliment in which she compared the poor woman to an antique. Finally she found an old tome of magic. It emanated a sense of medieval romance about it and she thought Morgause would appreciate it.

Morgana stashed the book behind the desk for the next time Morgause came in. It sounded like she hadn’t scared her off at least. She sounded like she genuinely wanted to come back. Morgana hoped she would. In two weeks time, she did. Morgana's shop was doing well and she was already starting to see a profit of business kept the way it was going. She was feeling great when Morgause walked back into her shop and her life.

"Morgause," she called. "So glad to see you again. I’d like to offer you a gift to make up for inadvertently insulting you last time."

"A gift? Morgana, you shouldn’t have to do that."

"I want to, and there’s no one else I feel this book should go home with. It’s a medieval book of magic. It might be useless, but I think it would be in good company with the book you bought last time."

Morgause smiled. "Well let me see this book then," she said, intrigued. Morgana took out the book and handed it to Morgause. "It’s fascinating," she said, very gingerly flipping a couple of pages. "Say, there’s this medieval festival going on next week, it’s a little cheesy, but maybe if you’d like to go with me, we could make fun of the historical inaccuracies together."

"Sounds like fun," Morgana said. "I close the shop early on sundays, maybe you could pick me up at three and we could go from there."

"Well I’ll see you then," Morgause said, and Morgana could not be more excited.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote for Femslash February 2019. If you’d like to see more for Morgana/Morgause, please leave me a request. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Edina_Saunders_Prompt_Collection
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
